Void
Biography Void was born on a space station,The "Integrator" in the outer rim of the galaxy.He became somewhat of a bounty hunter, often working for both good and evil. In time, he began viewing the boundary of good and evil as a mere line. As he matured, however, he became more and more focused on assisting his peers. He built his own space station, completed with a small city, and two 1/2 kilometer long warships, as defense. He built it out of the ruins of the ruins of the station he was born in, which was destroyed nearly a decade before. The warships and city had been obtained through unknown means, but presumably during his profitable bounter hunter career. Soon after the station's completion, he had somehow obainted several top-notch frigates to add to his fleet. His personal ship was an experimental MER/A fighter(Multi-Environment Recon/ attack fighter) His flagship was an unknown class. Void had then set out to destroy an Empire trying to dominate local sectors. He traveled to the Empire's galaxy with most of the fleet. His warships never returned. He was presumed dead, until his second in command, Fixer, had went to the ruins of Mantorak. Void had been altered to the point of being a psychotic and sadistic assassin, and killed many members of Fixer's search party with the help of the local Rakghouls. He had confronted Fixer, and not much is known about what happened, but Void was left severely injured, and Fixer coming back to the fleet remnant, alone. Bounty Hunter Void always was a bounty hunter. His intelligence would serve him well through his career. Not much is know on what he did, but presumably assasinations. His powers and weapons(Including a jetpack,which he did not often use, and several blaster weapons.) were useful, and he would spend time adjusting them before an acquisition. Starships As explained, he had his own fleet. He had at least twenty ships, including at least seven frigates, one flagship, one space station city, etc. One would presume he was the leader. To a degree he was, but he had other allies, who ruled in his absence.His starships had millitary grade weapons and shielding systems, completed with millitary barracks(He had his own militia) and even prisoner holding cells. His fleet's true name was The Mantorak Fleet(Named after the world on which the "Integrator" was created), but to protect his people, Void code named it Void's fleet. Equipment Void had several custom rifles of his own, including a disruption rifle. He used the disruption rifle for both anti vehicle combat, and infantry combat. His others were standard, but modified them to have new ammo capacities and firing rate. Some were rumored to have miniature warheads attached to them..... Personality Void was intelligent and cunning.Some people had thought he wasn't a dedicated leader, so he often made them feel the way he did, and threw them into his army for a day or two. He often used a disruptor rifle on those who posed a threat, but he did not want to kill, since it would atomize them, then keep them in the state for about an hour. They stay atomized due to the rays, which continuosly push apart the atoms until the rays lose power. However, he could kill them using the rifle, but he often wouldn't do that. The disruptor rifle was capable of changing the shape of any inorganic object, using a targeting system/ computer, which sent in electrodes to the object, along with the ray, so that the rays push the atoms of the object to a certain shape. Category:People Category:List of V articles Category:Males